Zona Prohibida
by Anniih
Summary: El rizo de Alfred es una zona prohibida. Arthur tiene curiosidad y no se resiste. Pero también hay otras zonas americanas con pases exclusivos para cierto inglés. *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Lime.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

.

* * *

**Z**ona **P**rohibida

El rizo tirita de miedo en la cabeza de Alfred. Se queda tieso cuando el dueño toma atención. Se mueve cuando las cosas andan divertidas. Cada acción que hace Alfred ese rizo de mueve. Y eso le llama la atención a Arthur mientras lo mira de reojo sentado en el sillón 'viendo' una película de terror. Algo tiene ese mechón de cabello, algo. Cuando el norteamericano era pequeño le pedía que tuviera cuidado con el rizo, siempre se lo decía, pero nunca supo por qué. ¿Tan importante es? ¿Acaso tiene sus súper poderes guardados en ese rizo? Je, tonterías. Si Alfred lo protege tanto, debe ser por algo.

Es su oportunidad para salir de dudas.

Rápidamente se inclina sobre el cuerpo menor dejando la película en segundo plano. Estados Unidos exclama desconcertado y medio ruborizado por arruinarle la mejor escena sangrienta, y de repente, siente su cuerpo debilitarse.

Los dedos ingleses le están tocando el rizo prohibido que nadie lo puede tocar, ni siquiera su pareja.

Alfred gime e Inglaterra de desconcierta deteniéndose.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Alfred gimió? Arthur se queda observando el rostro sonrojado del norteamericano, este va abriendo los ojos.

― ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me tocaste? Te dije que esa es una zona prohibida.

―…Ge-gemiste cu-cuando te toqué el rizo. ¿Qué fue eso?

―No te contaré…porque empezarás a tocarme como un depravado.

Quiere saber por qué pasó eso. ¿Debe continuar hasta averiguarlo? Si mal no lo recuerda, los hermanos italianos también tienen rizos. Hace días atrás, Ludwig jaló el de Feliciano y este se puso a jadear totalmente sonrojado, luego pareció Lovino tratándolo de 'sicópata sexual violador de hermanos menores italianos'. Ni siquiera lo estaba violando. No obstante, esos jadeos del italiano menor parecían orgasmos. Sigue sin entender. Vuelve a tirar del mechón americano.

Y Alfred jadea en voz baja casi despertando los bajos instintos del británico. Demonios, ver al idiota heroico debilitado y sonrojado es demasiado. Demasiado placentero.

―Ah…su-suéltame…Arthur…esa…es…mi-mi zona pro-prohibida…

―No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que tiene de especial tu rizo. ―en vez de ser una simple curiosidad, comienza a ser divertido y deleitable verlo tan sumiso y recostado bajo su silueta imperial.

―Mo-motherfucker… ―insulta claramente casi en susurro. Arthur lo tiene acorralado. Si no le dice, le tocará hasta sentirse caliente, cosa que le gustaría pero ahora está viendo una película. Y si le dice, seguirá como un viejo pervertido…o quizás lo deje tranquilo― Mi rizo…mi rizo…es…es mi…zo-zo…

―Dilo ya. ―es un ruego tratando de resistirse viendo el lindo rostro jadeado y acalorado del menor, mientras sus dedos se deslizan una y otra vez en los hilos del cabello. Y Estados Unidos no contesta, se encuentra concentrado en esas caricias tan particulares sintiéndose bien.

Inglaterra ya no da más viéndolo. Su zona se va levantando sintiendo que el pantalón le aprieta. Si esto continúa…si el emancipado no responde…terminaran haciéndolo en el sillón.

Se le hace agua la boca. Se muerde el labio inferior. Entonces tira del rizo creyendo que le causará dolor al menor, pero sucede lo contrario. Gime más fuerte donde su tela también se arquea. El mayor lo nota…procesa la información de todo lo ocurrido incluso incluye a los Italia.

A la mierda con pensar. Se inclina a besarlo sin dejar de tocarle el rizo. Pide entrar enseguida a la cavidad envuelta de tibia saliva americana, donde Alfred abre la boca para que averigüe su interior estando completamente a su merced. La lengua vandálica le saborea hasta los dientes buscando la posición y los movimientos que debe realizar después, para dar más toques y sabor caliente.

En la cintura del menor se posan las dos manos de Inglaterra olvidando el rizo, empujando el cuerpo hacia adelante, posesionándose en la entrepierna. Y los brazos de los orbes azules le rodean la espalda.

―Abre las piernas, Alfred. ―susurra boca contra boca provocando roces comprometedores, donde los alientos chocan y regresa a proseguir con el ósculo a profundizarlo más.

Estados Unidos hace caso. Abre el paso para sentir la erección inglesa sobre la suya. Y se presionan fuerte produciendo el nacimientos de bucales sonoros prolongados y excitados dentro de las jugosas cavidades. Unos segundo más, la respiración les hace falta. Arthur se aleja como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

―Quieres… ―Alfred habla agitado recuperando el aliento y surca una sonrisa― ¿Quieres saber por qué mi rizo es una zona prohibida? ¿O ya no te importa?

―Sigue importándome. Pero creo saber que es ―sonríe de sobremanera llevando una mano a jalarle el rizo, y el menor suspira―. Ya lo sé, te provoca placer.

―No te aproveches…ah~.

―Esa zona… ―sin soltarlo, viaja a besarle la piel del cuello haciendo gemir una vez más al estadounidense― solo la puedo tocar yo, ¿okey?

―Je…nadie la ha tocado más que tú… ―ríe cerrando los parpados, dejando su cuerpo ser llevado por el comienzo del éxtasis mezclando todas las sensaciones. Ya se olvidó de la película, es mejor estar en esto. Y con la respuesta dada, el inglés sonríe sintiéndose poderoso y ser la única persona y nación en tocarle esa zona prohibida. Menos mal que la descubrió ahora y no cuando tenía al menor de colonia. Eso sería una depravadez de su parte siendo una nación elegante.

Luego, los besos comienzan a ser repartidos por toda la silueta americana.

Las manos de Arthur se vuelven a mover, deslizándose encima de la camiseta blanca que trae Alfred, el cual hurgan por debajo del pantalón…error. Debajo de la ropa interior, en la piel trasera. Los dedos se dirigen a la entrada.

―Supongo que esta zona prohibida nadie la ha tocado, aparte de mí.

Estados Unidos sonríe de lado y lo abraza por el cuello.

―Sabes que esa zona solo tiene pases para una sola persona.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Da? Todas las zonas prohibidas de Alfred –uke– son de Arthur, y viceversa. Solo quería hacer algo con el rizo, pero se me fue alargando xD

El trasero de Alfred se necesitan pases para entrar, Arthur tiene muchos pases, y no es broma ;D

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
